1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to catheters and, more specifically, to a device able to be readily connected to an end of a catheter for breaking up and removing obstructions within a lumen of the catheter and a method for breaking up an obstruction within a catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of catheter clearing and cleaning devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,011; 4,698,058, 4,459,318; 4,509,947; 4,696,667; 5,030,213; 5,492,530 and 5,653,696 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these catheter clearing and cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.